1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for sharing data with a counterpart terminal in the course of a phone call.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
As functions of a mobile terminal are getting diversified, the mobile terminal tends to be widely used to share data with an external terminal. In order for a mobile terminal to share data with an external terminal, it is necessary to establish a data communication channel between the mobile terminal and the external terminal. In case of a conventional 3 G communication network, since a voice call channel and a data channel are separately operated, even if the voice call channel is established, data is not shared in direct. In particular, although a voice call with an external terminal is ongoing in a mobile terminal, if the mobile terminal is not aware of a communication address (e.g., IP address, etc.) of the external terminal, however, it is unable to establish a data channel to cause a problem that data except voice are not transmitted to a terminal of a counterpart.
Thus, even if a communication channel with a voice call counterpart is established in a conventional 3 G communication network, it is unable to share prescribed data with a call counterpart terminal unless a separate data channel is further established.